Misbehavior
by Obscura-Zero
Summary: When Akira misbehaves again, it's up to Shiki to punish him. Togainu no Chi, ShikixAkira oneshot. 18 plus! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI! Rated M for sexual content.


**Misbehavior**

The cold rain fell upon the hard ground, making it wet… Akira became wet as well. He had many injuries and was too weak to move on his own. Akira's vision was blurry, as he could barely see his own hands in front of his face. The sound of heavy footsteps came to his ears, with the piercing sound of a sword dragging across the ground. Akira became frightened as the footsteps got louder and louder, but he stayed still, not caring who came before him. But when he heard a dark and possessive voice speak to him, he immediately recognized and became uncomfortable.

"You misbehaved again didn't you?"  
"Shut up!"

The dark clothed man slapped Akira across the face, throwing the young man to the ground. Every time Shiki appeared, he was so disgusted and pretty much hated him. Lying on the ground bleeding, Akira lifted himself up slowly and carefully. He was pretty hurt from his last fight and he didn't need such violence. The rain continued to pelt against their skin and their clothes. Akira was grabbed up by the collar of his shirt and saw the sinister smile and Shiki's own face.

"Come with me."

"Leave me alone!"

Another slap hit Akira again, with him falling to the ground. He could barely stand up, even if had plenty to strength to do so. It was always the other's personality and actions that weighed him down and Akira never liked it. Shiki punched him in the gut and he passed out. He then put Akira on his back and still had that sinister smile.

"I'm gonna have to give you some punishment aren't I?"

* * *

Akira woke up in a bed, with dark sky and the rain going for the whole time. Where was he? Last time he remembered, the man he disliked so much had knocked him out. But something didn't seem right… Akira felt like he was being watched. Then suddenly, the covers were pulled off of him and an intimidating presence rushed over his body.

"Ready to receive punishment?"

"'I said leave me alone!"

Of course, Shiki didn't listen to a word he said. He just went ahead and pinned Akira to the bed and licked his neck, slowly but surely he did. Akira tried get up, but the heavy weight of his possession and darkness wouldn't let him get up. It was just way too much for him, but suddenly, he felt a hand on his clothes… trying to get them undone! Akira suddenly found the force to lift himself up.

"Take the clothes off… or do you need help?"

Akira didn't know what to do from that point on. But he wanted to refuse so he didn't answer. But that received a slap across his face, which was 3 times already. His wounds were already bandaged and he couldn't stand being hurt any longer. So 5 minutes later, Akira did what he was told and was completely undressed. But then all of a sudden, Shiki threw him into the bathroom and against the wall, hard and fast. It caused Akira's head to bleed and he felt the hot water being turned on. The younger male couldn't bear to stand up, but then was forced to stand up by two arms under him and someone's head resting on his body. One of Shiki's hands moved slowly to Akira's tender area. The younger male couldn't help but groan loudly, as if he were in pain.

"You really need to learn to be quiet."

Akira couldn't answer at all, the hot water pelting him and causing two senses of pain at once. The water stung his injuries and the pain of being touched by someone's hand. The pain was so intense all over Akira's body that gasped for breath every minute or so along with loud groaning every 5 minutes. His cock was cradled in the older male's hand, like how a woman cradles her baby.

"You're awfully tight down there."

Akira flinched when he felt a sudden pressure on his cock, almost like it was tightened by force! He groaned so loudly that the pressure inside of him only made the pain worse. Shiki wouldn't stop because this was Akira's punishment for misbehaving so he would let it last for as long as possible. The pressure felt by the younger male continued and he kept making small screams, to have the older male recognize his pain.

Soon, the pressure stopped after so long, finally giving Akira some relief. But then he was lifted up a little and the pressure from his own cock was tightened again. Why did he have to go and misbehave like that? He guessed it was his fault after all, knew that he did deserve it… and this was his punishment. To be sexually harassed by someone you really don't even like, it was pain to Akira but to Shiki, it was something he didn't even care about. The younger male was always more of a distraction to him and he really didn't even care how Akira felt about being sexual like this.

"I can see the pain in your face… but just admit that it's pleasure."

"It's… it's…"

Shiki knew what he was gonna say but it was not the answer he would be hearing. Akira wanted to spit it out but the pressure and pain of almost being inside the other's body was way too much. He panted and gasped for air with every passing minute. Shiki wanted an answer from him and soon.

"Well?"

"It… hur…ts…"

"It should… it's pleasure that hurts."

Akira couldn't even think of it as pleasure. It was impossible, this would always be punishment. A familiar pressure came to his cock and suddenly realized that it was Shiki, tightening it in his grip again. Akira yelled in pain, as he was very tender around that area. He bent over and was gasping for at least a breath, but with every second, the tightening got worse and the pain increased.

"That's what I like to see."

Akira couldn't even answer back. The pain of the tightening on his cock was way too much too handle. Not to mention the pressure of Shiki's personality and his words. To him, his words were like knives violating his ears. Akira felt like he was being violated everywhere on his body, so much he was sweating everywhere. Tears of fear and pain poured out from his eyes and Shiki couldn't help but smile very sinister. This was bringing him something to smile about. He turned to Akira's neck and licked his rough and delicate skin, enjoying the taste of it so slowly and biding his time. Even though it brought him no physical pain, the younger male felt like the tongue upon his neck stung his skin so deep.

The stinging ran throughout Akira's body and as it did, he shivered like he was cold. Still, no answer came from him and he couldn't stop shaking because of the sting, pain and tightening received from Shiki. But it wasn't just Akira's body that had the trouble – his mind was completely off focus as well. The older male's personality and actions, no matter what he did, always weighed down on Akira. But then, the water was turned off and with the younger male dripping wet, Shiki brought him out and onto the bed, where Akira covered himself up fast.

"I hope you enjoyed your punishment."

"I… do kinda hate you already."

"Get your act together."

Akira couldn't bear to look at him. He couldn't stop shaking all over his body. But at the same time, he felt so strange. Did his punishment actually please him a little bit? He didn't know himself. Akira saw Shiki grab his sword and knew he was going out to kill and to fight. When the older male was leaving, he looked back at the younger.

"Don't misbehave again."

"Shut up. I hate you."

**THE END**


End file.
